Partners in Crime
by BeautifullyBrave
Summary: Oh-so-innocent Bella Swan and tattoo-covered Edward Masen meet in prison. After forming a friendship, the two work together to survive their personal hell. When both are set free, you'd think they would have learnt their lesson, wouldn't you? Oh how wrong you'd be! Well, my dear, it seams the fun has only just begun. *Canon Couples*
1. Prologue

_Hello! I'm 'Daddy's Little Angel' and this is my second story. My first story was sadly deleted due to some technicalities. I plan on updating every week or so but please be patient as I don't usually have the patience to update all the time. _

_So without further adieu… The Prologue!_

_I am: Daddy's Little Angel_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I probably never will, no matter how much it hurts to admit it._

**_Chapter 1: Prolouge: Echappé (Escaped) _**

I breathe in and out slowly, my eyes following the laser's movements like a hawk. I count in my head how long it takes for one individual laser to search around before it goes back and repeats the same movements. _4 seconds_. I've got 4 seconds to slither my way though before the lasers slice my ass in half. I cuss under my breath. My eyes concentrate on one laser in particular, and this laser was going slower than the others. Any ordinary person wouldn't have been able to pick-up this subtle difference but lucky for me, I was no ordinary person. I chuckle, my eyes still analysing the slowest laser.

After I had distinguished a type of pattern for how the laser was programmed to move, I stealthily walked forward until I stood directly in front of said laser. As it came around to where I was standing, I bent backwards, placing my hands on the floor above my head. Afterwards, I quickly recovered and stood up. I huffed and decided to just wing it. I knew it was a stupid move, but I was willing to take the risk. I breathed deeply through my nose and sprinted to the exit. I was almost passed the lasers without injury and I was genuinely surprised, but before I could get to far up on cloud 9, I felt a searing pain on the side of my stomach.

"Fuck!" I shouted once I had reached the door. I wanted to stop and inspect the injury further but I heard rushed footsteps scrambling in the hallway. I unlocked the door with the key I had just stolen from the control room, and sprinted out. The guards had entered the room just moments after I had fled through the door and locked it behind me. I snorted '_stupid bastards'._

Clutching my stomach, I ran down the hall. I knew to head to the north side of the building because that was where my get-away awaited.

Edward Masen is my partner in crime. Literally. We have been a sucsessful team for about 2 years now. Ironically, Edward and I met in prison. Him, with his large/medium build, impressive muscles, tattoos and untamed sex-hair. Me, with my petite build, lack of almost all muscle, clean skin and boring mousy brown hair.

I got always got questioned about how I ended up in such a place. From time to time I even questioned it myself, but came up with no explanations whatsoever about my thoughts during my stupid act of youth. I'd acted on my joyous thoughts of freedom and independence that followed my 21st birthday.

While in my state of self-loathing, the loud and demanding sound of gunshots echoed in the long hallway. I immediately pushed my legs to work harder, run faster. But they were refusing to listen.

I was almost to the exit when my legs gave out. The pain gets too much to bear. I whimpered in pain and tried to get sound out of my lips, to call desperately for help. But before I managed to get the words out, the world goes black.

* * *

_Hello there! Well just a friendly reminder that this is a prologue, meaning that this gives a hint about the story and it's ending. Prologues are generally short because people don't want to give too much away, do they? I really hope you enjoy and please review!_

~Daddy's Little Angel~


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Okay, so here is Chapter 1! Just wanted to know if anyone could make me a banner? I seriously suck at editing! If you are willing to do it, PM me and I'll give you some details. Thank you. _

_Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I was so excited when I saw how many people enjoyed the prologue and wanted to know more ;D_

_So... Here it is!_

_I am: Daddy's Little Angel_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I probably never will, no matter how much it hurts to admit it._

**Chapter 1: Celebrations**

I awoke with a jolt. Upon hearing a high-pitched squeal my self-defence automatically came into action. I grabbed an umbrella from under my bed and slowly made my way into the living room. I relaxed slightly as I found that the high-pitched squeal had emanated from my goddess-like roommate Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was the type of person who practically crushes girls dreams of being pretty. And she knows it. She has blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

I checked my watch. It read '_7:05 am'. _My mouth opened to yell at her for waking me up at such an un-godly time, but she beat me to it.

"I know, I know" She assured "It's early and it seams my excited squeal has awoken the beast" she joked. I however, did not find it funny.

"Why are you so excited?" I said, whinily.

"It's your Birthday!" She cheered. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"So?" I asked, annoyed. I had never been a fan of birthdays, not even as a child. They seemed pointless. I mean, why do we celebrate the anniversary of our birth? People these days take advantage of the 'holiday' by thinking it's just a day to receive other peoples money and presents. Rose looked at me as if I was stupid.

"It's your 21st!" She said "How come your not excited!?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because I don't like birthdays! You know that" I said my voice getting softer. She frowned and sighed.

"Fine then. You can go back to bed" She looked disappointed. I left without a word, heading to my bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was snoring contently.

* * *

The night was cold and frosty. I was shivering so bad that I thought I was having a seizure. Rose was cold too but she was very good at hiding it. Lucky Bitch. Here I am, shivering, looking like a complete idiot. Then there's Rose, who walks down the street with confidence, looking like a runway model.

We turned a corner and I bumped into someone. I immediately apologized, but stopped short when I looked at the line for the club Rosalie wanted us to go to. It was huge. Infact, it went all around the block.

"No way!" I told Rosalie "The line is way to long!" She rolled her eyes.

"Watch and learn, Bella" She told me, smirking. Rosalie strode confidently up to the security guard, ignoring all of the complaints from the people in line. I followed her silently. When we had reached the front of the line, Rose immediately went in for the kill. She placed her hand on his bicep and leaned in, whispering seductive words into his ear.

I've always envied Rose for her confidence- for being able to walk up to a complete stranger and get them to do anything because their so caught up in their own lust. But that isn't the only reason that I envy Rose. It's also because she is literally one of the most beautiful people on the planet.

I like to think of myself as a plain Jane. Theirs nothing really special about me, although I did have a few admirers in high school. I have no idea why though. There was this one person who seemed infatuated with me, even more so than the others. His name was Mike Newton. I couldn't pdeny that he was handsome, but I also couldn't deny that he was the schools #1 man-whore. Even now, just hearing his name disgusted me. I shuddered.

I focused my attention back on Rose and the security guard. It wasn't hard to see that he was about to give in. Covering my mouth with my hand, I tried to stifle a giggle. Apparently I didn't succeed bar cause I saw Rosalie looking at me through the corner of her eye. She was smirking.

The security guard finally cracked and held up the velvet rope, letting me and Rose into the club. I almost did a victory dance. Rose noticed and managed to crack a smile.

The club was packed, there were people everywhere. Body's grinding together, people flirting, drunk people tripping over and laughing- over all it seemed very...club-ish. Rose grabbed my hand and dragged one over to the bar. We sat down on the stools and the bartender immediately left another group of girls, and came over to us.

He was tanned with dark brown eyes and black hair. He was also very muscly, almost like he was overdosing on steroids.

"Why hello there ladies! The names Jacob" He smiled sleazily at us "What can I get ya'll?"

"Can I get a Tropical Hooter please?" Rose asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure. And for you?" He motioned to me.

"Umm" I bit my lip "A Bloody Mary please?"

"Sure thing beautiful" and then he winked. _He fucking winked._ I almost gasped at my easy use of the word 'fucking'. '_Oh grow up Bella!' _I told myself sternly. I breathed in deeply and the bartender looked at me as if I were crazy. Rose just rolled her eyes._  
_

The man left to get our drinks and Rose turned to me. "See Bella, it's not that bad" I just blushed. She laughed her bell-like laugh.

About a minute later, the bartender came back with our drinks. "Enjoy, ladies" he said as he placed them infront of us. He winked at Rose and walked away, towards the other group of girls.

"Drink up Bells!" Rose told me, laughing "Happy 21st!" She yelled as she bumped her drink against mine, tipped her head back and downed her drink. I quickly did the same and felt the alcohol burn as it slid down my throat. I have to admit that this was not my first taste of alcohol. My first time was when I was 17 and me and my friend Jessica snuck vodka out of her dad's basement. Lets just say that I don't remember much of that day.

After about 3 more Bloody Mary's, I was wasted. Currently, I am being chatted up by two men who I didn't even know the names of. I don't know what their saying but I giggled anyway. _I fucking giggled._

I went to stand up but immediately tripped over. Someone caught me before I hit the ground though. I looked up to see that Rose had caught me. She gave me a disapproving stare and I raised my eyebrow at her. She rolled her pretty blue eyes in return.

"C'mon Bella" She said "Let's go home"

"Nooo!" I whined, slurring a bit. I tried to push her away but her grip got tighter.

"Bella" She said, sternly "We're leaving" I laughed and pushed her with all my might. She wasn't expecting the force so she stumbled backwards, her grip loosening momentarily. I took advantage of her confused state and ran, heading for the exit and giggling the whole time.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Oooh. So what kind of trouble do you think our girl is gonna get into? I bet your just dying to know, huh? Well... Your just gonna have to wait until my next update. I know, I know, I'm so evil!_

_Review and tell me what you want to happen or what you think is gonna happen!_

_Well, till next time..._

_~Daddy's Little Angel_


End file.
